


When They Fight

by ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Arguing, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, F/M, Family Bonding, Hurt Ezra Bridger, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop/pseuds/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop
Summary: For Kanera Week 2020Prompt: fighting each other & fighting togetherKanan and Hera get into an argurement, causing Ezra, the newest addition to the crew, to get a worried about their relationship.Set near the beginning of season 1*Warning: Contains minor foul language*
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	When They Fight

**Author's Note:**

> For Kanera week 2020 
> 
> The prompt is fighting each other & fighting together, but it's more of them fighting each other.😅
> 
> *Spoiler alert: They do make up while helping Ezra together so a least they are doing something together.😁😘 *
> 
> Set near the beginning of season 1

"Kanan?!" Hera screamed angrily, "What?!" Kanan snapped back. "Why do you _always_ leave your clothes on the floor for me to slip on?! This is the fifth time _this_ month!"

Kanan rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed, "Well why don't you look where you're walking next time? Too busy with your head in the clouds to look down once in a while?"

Hera's eyes widened, "What did you just say?" Kanan got in her face, "I said, get your head out of the kriffing clouds and look down for once."

This sent them both into a series of very loud, overlaping arguing.

Sabine could hear the thunderous quarreling from her room, where she was quietly sketching a new drawing for her wall. She didn't like it when they fought, but she had no way to stop it, she'd tried once before, and it only made them more angry.

She and Zeb were used to it; someone gets annoyed or disagrees with the other, sometimes over something stupid, and they start fighting. Is was a occurrence that happened not many times, but enough for the rest of the crew to notice.

By now, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper all had their own ways of coping with it; Sabine would draw and listen to music, Zeb would busy himself with his bo-rifle in his room, and Chopper would recharge, even if he had already been recharged recently.

But Ezra was fairly new, so he hadn't aquired a way to cope with the arguments yet. The newest member of the Ghost crew was having a hard time, and Zeb could tell.

The young boy was sitting with his knees up to his chest in a corner of his bunk, as quiet as a loth mouse. Zeb looked up from his rifle, "You okay up there kid?"

The boy didn't answer, he just sat and listened to Kanan and Hera's muffled dispute. Since he wasn't replying, Zeb decided to get up and check on him.

"Hey..." Zeb began, "I know this is the first time they fight in the time that you've been here...and it's not fun to experience, but It's better if you don't listen to what they're saying, sometimes they can get nasty."

"Hera said she hated Kanan with all her heart," Ezra spontaneously stated.

Zeb didn't know how to react, "She doesn't mean that."

"Then why did Kanan say if she switched the names, that's the one thing they could agree on?" Ezra spoke, a hint of sadness in in voice, "What if they break up, Zeb? What If they never want to see each other again? I don't want to lose this family too! I can't go on the streets again, Zeb, I can't!" Ezra shouted.

"Woah, woah, Ezra calm down. It's alright, they won't break up, they're just not seeing eye to eye right now." Zeb tried to reassure.

Sabine came in, she had heard another voice shouting that wasn't Kanan or Hera and immediately decided to check on Ezra and Zeb.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Now Ezra made himself a full on ball with his head lowered onto his knees.

"Kanan and Hera are going to break up, aren't they?" He whimpered. Sabine gave a look of concern to Zeb, "Don't worry Ezra, they're not going to break up," Sabine soothed calmly, climbing onto his bunk and wrapping an arm around him, "They're just disagreeing on something, that's all."

Ezra began to sobb hard, he had just joined this family, and now it was going to be broken up like his old one. Why did he always lose the ones he loved so quickly?

* * *

"For the last time, just pick up your mother kriffing clothes! It's not that hard you scruffy piece of shit!" Hera shouted.

Kanan scowled, "If you are going to call anyone a _'scruffy piece of shit',_ then you might want to look in the mirror!!" He retorted.

"You're a piece of shit!" "No, you're a piece of shit!" They argued. Suddenly, they heard a cry, "What was that?" They asked simultaneously.

They both ran to Ezra and Zeb's room to find the kids cuddled up on Ezra's bunk, "What's going on?" Kanan asked.

Zeb looked up slowly, "Ezra's not feeling to good." The couple walked up to the set of bunks, "Are you okay? Do you feel like throwing up?"

"I'm not okay..." Ezra mumbled, "You two are going to break up, and then I'm going to lose this family, too. And I don't want to lose you guys, I just got here, I haven't even gotten to spend time with you!" He cried.

Hera and Kanan exchanged a look of guilt, " _Oh, Ezra,_ " Hera said softly, Sabine and Zeb made room for the them on the bunk, and Kanan and Hera got on as well, "We're not going to break up, you're not going to lose us."

Kanan wrapped an arm around the young boy, "We would never dream of that." "T-then why did you say you hated each other?" Ezra sniffled.

They let out a sigh, how could they let this happen? They should've known. "We only said that out of anger sweetheart, we didn't mean it," Hera joined in on the arm wrapping.

"You're sure?" Ezra asked, he sounded so distressed. The couple leaned in, "Of course," they answered in sync.

Ezra wiped his tears with his arm, "Sorry for getting sentimental...I just...I just never want to lose you guys."

Hera and Kanan exchanged a look, "No, you shouldn't be sorry...we should," Kanan stated.

Hera hummed an agreement, "I'm sorry we got into a huge fight, maybe I should start looking down in our room from time to time," "And maybe I should start picking up my clothes more often."

They glanced up at each other, "Deal?" "Deal."

The whole ship had a neutral feeling now, Ezra noticed, no more fighting or loud noises, just peace.

That feeling ended quickly as Chopper rolled into the cabin, "Are you guys bonding without me again?" He warbled in frustration. The rest of the crew chuckled, "Come here, you," Sabine gestured.

Chopper rocketed himself onto the bunk along with everyone else and Sabine wrapped her arms around him. The astromech began to wave his hands around in surprise, "Is this the bonding you were looking for?" She asked.

Chopper calmed down and the Ghost crew all sat on the bunk, holding each other tight.

"Wait," Zeb stated, "Can this bunk even support all our weight?"

**···**

"Woah!"

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me if it's trash lmao I literally wrote this in a day and It's Friday so I did it during online school, plus it's my first time writing a whole oneshot in a day so yeet, ily and have a great day😍💖


End file.
